Jueves
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Como todos los días estoy aquí en la misma estación, esperando el mismo tren de todos los días. Y como siempre; como cada día lo veo a él. La verdad todos los días espero verlo; es que él es tan hermoso. Me encana admirarlo; aunque sea solo de lejos. Inspirado en "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh


¿Qué puedo decir? Amo este tema y mi madre me orden limpiar mi habitación y no podía hacerlo sin música y al escuchar este tema pensé en Brick y Momoko.

Los Personaje no me pertenesen.

El tema es Jueves de La Oreja de Van Gogh

* * *

Como todos los días estoy aquí en la misma estación, esperando el mismo tren da todos los días.

Siempre me siento en el mismo vagón; siempre en el mismo lugar

Y como siempre; como cada día lo veo a él. La verdad todos los días espero verlo; es que él es tan hermoso. Me encana admirarlo; aunque sea solo de lejos

Aunque yo sé que él ni siquiera sabe que existo; nunca me ha volteado a ver siquiera

_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**_

_**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**_

_**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**_

_**Y preguntarte quién eres**_

Tal vez si fuera rubia, alta y esbelta, con ojos azules y curveas pronunciadas; como mi amiga Miyako. O si tuviera el carácter de mi amiga Kaoru; que tendría el valor suficiente para ir y preguntarle quien es. Cosa que es tonto porque yo sé quién eres.

Pero no soy así; soy normal y todo lo contrario a mis amigas. No soy bonita ni tampoco tengo el suficiente valor como para acercarme a ti

Siento mi autoestima por el piso; mis amigos y amigas me dicen que soy bonita; pero al parecer él chico el cual me gusta no cree lo mismo

_**Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas**_

_**Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.**_

_**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**_

_**Se inundan mis pupilas**_

Se acerca y se sienta frente a mí, sin mírame; como siempre mira hacia la ventana o todo menos yo

Si tan solo supiera que tarde una hora en arreglarme para verlo.

Miyako me ayudo con mi vestuario. Ahora estoy usando la falda más linda que tengo, aunque tal vez el ni note eso… toco mi falda nerviosa

Él debe de buscar jóvenes de revistas que son bonitas

Recargo mi cabeza en el cristal y observo el paisaje; se ve bastante borroso

Los minutos pasan lentos

Lo observo; su cabello rojizo despeinado; como siempre, sus grandes y hermosos ojos rojos que no los puedo ver más de dos segundos, su piel canela; la cual se ve suave, y sus labios ¡Sus labios! Rojos, perfectos y besables; se ven tan exquisitos

Comienzo a pensar que él solamente se sentó ahí porque no había otro lugar disponible, tengo tantas ganas de llorar. Ni siquiera me da una miradita, nada. Me siente tan poca cosa a la par de él.

Veo como bosteza contra el cristal; empapándolo con su dulce aliento

Él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Mis pupilas comienzan a dilatarse, pero trato de contener las lágrimas que amenazan con salir

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_

_**Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar**_

Por primera vez sus ojos se posan en mí, mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, siento como un fuego en mi interior

Pareciera que me quiere decir algo ya que abre su boca; pero la cierra rápidamente. Hace un chasquido con la lengua y suspira frustrado

Cierro los ojos

Parecía molesto; tal vez le molestaba que le estuviese mirando

Siento que aparta la vista de mí y la vuelve hacia el cristal nuevamente

Me siento tan insignificante; mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, apenas y puedo respirar

Él me había mirado, al menos unos cinco segundos, pero lo había hecho. Guardo su mirada en mi memoria… su hermosa mirada

_**Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**_

_**Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**_

_**De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo**_

_**Va y viene el silencio.**_

Trato de relajarme y saco de mi bolso un libro; es de poemas. Me lo había regalado Kaoru y la verdad me había encantado

_-Volverán las oscuras golondrinas_

_en tu balcón sus nidos a colgar,_

_y, otra vez, con el ala a sus cristales_

_jugando llamarán;_

_pero aquéllas que el vuelo refrenaban _

_tu hermosura y mi dicha al contemplar,_

_aquéllas que aprendieron nuestros nombres..._

_ésas... ¡no volverán!-_

Solo hay un gran silencio entre nosotros

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_

_**Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar**_

De nuevo vuelvo a sentir su mirada sobre mí. Volteo y le sostengo la mirada lo más que puedo. Luego la aparto tímidamente. Lo miro de reojo y veo como aparta la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Suspiro pesadamente

_**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**_

_**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.**_

_**Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta**_

_**Y me quiero morir**_

No sé qué paso; no sé porque lo hice. Tal vez una acción inocente; o torpe; susurre su nombre, su hermoso nombre

-B-Brick- susurre o mejor dicho tartamudee. El clava su mirada en mi confundido y ¿Sorprendido? Si sorprendido. Me sonrojo de la vergüenza que siento en ese momento. No pensé que él me fuese a escuchar

La verdad en ese momento quisiese que me tragase la tierra

Tonta.

Me regaña mi misma. Ahora pensara que soy una idiota, idiota.

Sorprendiéndome, me sonríe y se para, camina lentamente hacia mí y se sienta a un lado

_**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo**_

_**-Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos, cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren-**_

Muchas mariposas se agruparon en mi estómago al escuchar eso y no paraban de revolotear

Me di cuenta que no nos habíamos presentado

-Momoko Akatsutsumi- murmure y le di mi mano en un cordial saludo, él la tomo y se presento

-Brick Him, aunque por lo visto, tú ya me conocías- su sonrisa fue burlona, pero sus ojos mostraban ternura

_**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado**_

_**Un día especial este once de marzo.**_

_**Me tomas la mano, llegamos**_ _**a un túnel**_

_**Que apaga la luz**_

Él me toma la mano mientras me sonríe dulcemente

Oscuridad. Estamos pasando por el túnel

Lentamente comprendo como mi vida cambiaria después de este día, este día mis fantasías se hacen realidad…

Estoy decidida. Es ahora o nunca

A tientas busco su cara y la encuentro, paso mis dedos por sus labios y noto que estas sonriendo

La adrenalina del momento me hace acercar mi rostro al suyo

Entre abre sus labios y yo lo imito torpemente, e instantáneamente mi respiración se vuelve un jadeo y él se separa sonriendo

Se escucharon ruidos estruendosos, explosiones a lo lejos; lo demás pasa rápido…

El vagón se sacudió violentamente, lanzándonos al suelo y después contra un cristal. Los brazos de Brick estaban alrededor de mi cintura y mi cabeza en su cuello; me sentía protegida

-Te amo Momoko- es lo último que escucho, sonreí. Siento que mi corazón late cada vez más lento

-Te amo Brick- susurro con una sonrisa. De pronto la penumbra más oscura que aquel túnel llego, y todo se acabó

_**Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.**_

_**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.**_

_**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**_

_**El último soplo de mi corazón**_


End file.
